


Una moneda por tu sufrimiento

by AllStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Español | Spanish, Homeless Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Smut, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllStar/pseuds/AllStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Louis era perfecta, hasta que conoció a su novio, Jake. Jake era el hombre perfecto...o eso creía. Jake golpeaba y abusaba de él, hasta que un día, Louis quedó embarazado. Y a Jake no le gusto para. Cuando Louis quedó en cinta de nuevo, Jake lo echó a la calle, con un hijo que ni siquiera tenía un año de edad. Desde ese entonces, Louis lucha por sobrevivir con nada más que un par de mantas, ropa sucia, una bolsa de monedas, y su hijo, Mason. Está aterrorizado por su embarazo...sabía todas las cosas que podrían ir mal, y a nadie le importaba. Hasta que llamó la atención de un muchacho de ojos verdes que trabaja en una panadería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Está es una historia inspirada en el fic A Penny for Your Thoughts de larryispurrfect me gusto mucho y decidi hacer mi propia adaptación. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios para saber lo que piensan XD Gracias por leer!! XOXO

La vida siempre había sido buena para Louis Tomlinson. Tenía una familia amorosa, muchos amigos, y era el capitán del equipo de fútbol en su instituto. Sacaba buenas notas, y parecía tener un futuro brillante. Cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años, se dio cuenta de que era gay. Pero la mayoría de la gente aceptó eso.

Poco tiempo después de salir del closet, encontró a su primer y único novio, Jake. Jake era guapo, dulce, divertido, y lo trataba con adoración. Después de un año juntos, Jake le convenció para que abandonará la escuela y se fuera a vivir con él a Londres, donde había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de música. Louis aceptó al instante, dejándolo todo para irse a vivir con el que supuestamente era el amor de su vida.

Pero todo cambió. Apenas un mes después de mudarse, Jake comenzó a ser muy controlador sobre él. Le decía qué ponerse, qué comer, y llegó hasta tal punto de que ya no le permitía salir de la casa. Tenía que quedarse dentro, cocinar, limpiar, y entretener a Jake. Jake también comenzó a abusar sexualmente de él.

Era normal que estuviera cubierto de hematomas, golpes o huellas de manos. Casi siempre cojeaba por la casa en silencio, ya que a Jake no le gustaba que hablara demasiado. Cuando los amigos de Jake venían, básicamente Louis tenía que actuar un siervo durante toda la noche. Y si algo no salía bien, entonces él seguramente lo pagaría.

Ese círculo vicioso continuó hasta que una noche, Louis se sintió muy enfermo, y Jake terminó por llevarlo al hospital. Le hicieron varias pruebas, hasta que él y Jake recibieron una noticia impactante. Louis estaba embarazado. Estaba confundido, asustado... ¿Cómo podía un hombre quedar embarazado? El médico les explicó que Louis tenía órganos reproductores femeninos internos completamente funcionales, así como masculinos, por lo que era capaz de concebir y tener un niño. Era raro, pero no imposible.

Bueno, al menos Jake amo esa noticia. Porque ahora Louis si tenía una razón por la cual quedarse con él, dado que el niño era de ambos. Tan pronto como llegaron al coche, Jake lo agarró por la camisa. 

"Escúchame, perra. Te voy a permitir ir al doctor una vez durante el final de tu embarazo para ver si el bebé está bien. Aparte de eso, no puedes salir. Y si llegas a desobedecerme, no voy a tener miedo de lastimar al bebé." Dijo  


Cuando lo dejo ir, Louis le respondió con un "Sí " temeroso.

⋠∞⋡

Las cosas continuaron con normalidad durante todo el embarazo de Louis. Fue al doctor una vez, cuando tenía alrededor de seis meses. Le dijeron que iba a tener un niño sano. El médico también le había preguntado por los hematomas en su cuerpo, pero Louis simplemente le respondió que era torpe.  


Cuando regresó a casa, Louis le contó todo a Jake, pero a Jake no podría importarle menos. Louis juró que iba a proteger a su hijo a toda costa. Ni siquiera habia nacido, pero Louis ya lo amaba más que a él mismo.

No fue sino hasta dos meses después que Louis comenzó a tener calambres agudos en el abdomen. Estaba cocinando la cena cuando comenzaron, y le dijo a Jake, quien simplemente no le hizo caso y le dijo que siguiera cocinando. Louis lo hizo, y decidió ignorar los dolores. Luego, alrededor de media hora más tarde, sintió un líquido caer por sus piernas, se le había roto la fuente. Está vez, Jake si le hizo caso, y lo llevó al hospital. Louis lloró durante todo el viaje, y Jake apenas le ofreció consuelo alguno.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jake estacionó en la entrada de la sala de emergencias, y lo ayudó a bajar. Las enfermeras lo pusieron en una silla de ruedas y lo llevaron dentro. Jake le dijo que volvería pronto, y se marchó en su auto. A Louis lo acostaron en una cama, y esperó a que Jake volviera, pero jamás lo hizo.

Después de una hora, el doctor entró y le dijo que era el momento de llevarlo a la sala de cesárea. Después de media hora, nació Mason Carter Johnson Tomlinson. El bebé era pequeño, un poco prematuro, pero era perfecto para él, además tenía sus mismos ojos azules. Louis solo había llegado a abrazarlo, antes de que se lo llevaran para limpiarlo. 

Las enfermeras le enseñaron cómo amamantarlo con el biberón, a cambiarle el pañal, y cómo hacerlo eructar. Iba a ser difícil, pero Louis estaba listo para el reto.

⋠∞⋡

Una vez que Louis salió del hospital, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Jake cuando llevará a Mason a casa. Se sorprendió cuando entró, y vio varias cosas nuevas que no encajaban con las viajes. Jake había comprado algunas cosas para el bebé, no muchas, pero lo intentó.

⋠∞⋡

Los gritos de Mason a las dos de la mañana molestaban a Jake, y le empezó a golpear una vez más. Louis empezó a lucir enormes contusiones y ojos negros de nuevo, pero no le importaba. Mientras Jake nunca pusiera una mano en Mason.

No hubo cambios importantes en la vida de Louis, hasta que Jake comenzó a tener sexo con él -más bien, violación- de nuevo. Louis le había rogado que usara condón, pero fue en vano. Jake sostenía que no podía quedar de nuevo en cinta.

Pero, la historia siempre tenía una manera de repetirse, ¿no es así?

⋠∞⋡

Cuando Mason tenía cuatro meses de edad, Louis se enteró que estaba embarazado de nuevo. Pero, esta vez, no le dijo a Jake. Porque sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

Pero cuando Mason tenía ocho meses, y Louis tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, comenzó a mostrar barriga, y al instante Jake se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Él no estuvo feliz. Oh, lejos de serlo. Ni siquiera le importaba. Le dijo que su relación con él había terminado, que no quería niños, y que se fuera. Jake le dio a Louis cinco minutos para empacar e irse. Si no se iba, Louis no quería imaginar lo qué podría pasar.

Frenéticamente, Louis lanzó lo que pudo encontrar en una bolsa de lona. Pañales, ropa, mantas, calcetines, zapatos, gorros, algo de dinero de Jake que había encontrado en el armario, baberos, cualquier cosa que pudo encontrar en su loca carrera. Cuando se le termino el tiempo, salió de la casa.

Jake cerró la puerta con llave.

Louis estaba oficialmente sin hogar, con un hijo, y embarazado. Genial.


	2. Todo el mundo necesita algo de ayuda

Dos meses. Louis y Mason habían estado viviendo en la calle por dos meses. Era noviembre. Mason tenía diez meses y Louis estaba embarazado de seis. Habían encontrado un callejón para dormir, y Louis había puesto en él trozos de cartón para no tener estar en el suelo frio. Cuando iban a dormir, sacaba las mantas de su bolsa, aunque no ayudaban mucho en las noches más frías.

Durante el día, Louis y Mason se sentaban frente a uno de los edificios cercanos al callejón. Louis ponía un vaso de plástico en frente de él, y había escrito en un pedazo de cartón: "Estaba en una relación abusiva, me echaron a la calle, estoy embarazado, necesito dinero".

La mayoría de la gente simplemente lo ignoraba. Muchas personas no creían en el hecho de que los hombres pudieran quedar embarazados. Pero Louis siguió intentándolo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o morir de hambre. Tenía una bolsa de plástico llena de monedas, sobre todo centavos, ya que era lo más común que la gente ponía en su vaso, pero no le importaba. Podía comprar una manzana o algo de una tienda cuando tenía suficiente dinero. Pero rara vez tenía suficiente. Así que acababa excavando en la basura durante la noche, para ver si había algo meramente comestible.

Louis deseaba que hubiera un refugio o algo por el estilo cerca, para así poder tener comida gratis, un lugar para dormir, o al menos una ducha. Una vez, había logrado colarse en un gimnasio, y utilizar las duchas para él y Mason, pero fue echado después de unos diez minutos. Aunque para Louis, eso fue más que suficiente.

Pero eso fue hace un mes. Ahora, el rostro de Louis estaba sucio, tenía el pelo grasiento y largo. También estaba demasiado delgado, sobre todo para estar embarazado. Sus pómulos eran prominentes, sus brazos y piernas eran delgados, y si se quitaba la camiseta, cualquiera podría ser capaz de contar sus costillas una por una. No pesaría más de 50 o 60 kilos.

Cualquier alimento que obtenía, normalmente era para Mason. Mason también era delgado. Él siempre había sido pequeño, pero debería ser mucho más grande para un niño de su edad. También estaba sucio, y su fino cabello castaño era bastante largo, ya que Louis no había sido capaz de hacerle su primer corte de cabello. Pero sus ojos azules siempre brillaban con felicidad. Era un bebé feliz, siempre riendo y balbuceando. Eso era lo que le mantenía a flote, porque si no fuera por Mason, Louis se habría rendido hace mucho.

Louis trataba lo mejor que podía en mantenerlo seguro y feliz en la situación en la que estaban. Louis también estaba tratando de enseñarle a caminar, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien, y Mason se mostraba contento con simplemente arrastrarse. A Mason le gustaba tocar su vientre abultado, de hecho le fascinaba. Cada vez que sentía al bebé moverse o dar una patada, chillaba y miraba a Louis. Louis siempre se reía. Mason era su única fuente de felicidad.

⋠∞⋡

Lo que Louis ignoraba, era que en la panadería de la calle de enfrente, había un muchacho que lo miraba todos los días. Este muchacho era Harry Styles, de diecinueve años, que había estado trabajando en la panadería desde hacía bastante tiempo. Tan pronto como Louis y Mason aparecieron, Harry no pudo dejar de mirarlos. Sentía dolor y pena en su corazón por ellos, ya que Mason era tan…joven, así como Louis. Obviamente el niño no tendría más de un año, y el muchacho no más de veinte.

Cada día, Harry observaba como la gente pasaba y los ignoraban. Eso le hacía sentir enfermo. Quería ayudarlos, pero no estaba muy seguro de por qué nunca lo intentó. Liam, uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de trabajo, no entendía muy bien por qué siempre se la pasaba mirando a ese muchacho sin hogar por la ventana. Había un montón de gente sin hogar en Londres... ¿Por qué era tan especial? Claro, tenía un bebé, y estaba embarazado de nuevo. Pero Liam sabía que Harry tenía un gran corazón, y pensó que sólo quería ser amable. Por eso, había tratado de hacer que Harry fuera y le diera algo de dinero o algo al muchacho, ya que quizás así se olvidaría del tema. Pero Harry nunca quería ir, diciendo que no estaba seguro de sí debería hacerlo o no. Eso era lo que no entendía Liam.

⋠∞⋡

Un día particularmente frío, Harry estaba limpiando unas bandejas, cuando vio al muchacho sentado en su lugar habitual con su bebé, pero ellos estaban envueltos en mantas. Incluso desde el otro lado de la calle, Harry podía ver que el muchacho estaba tosiendo y limpiándose la nariz, y el bebé estornudaba, mientras se aferraba al muchacho en busca de calor.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se decidió a hacer algo de una vez por todas. Fue a buscar al gerente, y le pidió un descanso de diez minutos. Cuando este accedió, fue a buscar a Liam. 

"¿Liam?" Harry lo llamó.

Liam se volvió a mirarlo. ¿Sí?" Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Harry parecía estar un poco nervioso. 

Harry respiró hondo y luego suspiró. 

"Voy a ir a llevarle algunas cosas al muchacho de en frente. Creo que está enfermo y su bebé también. Si el gerente pregunta, dile que salí a hablar con mi madre."

Liam asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo. Terminare de limpiar eso por ti."

Harry le sonrió amablemente, antes de ir a buscar cosas para el muchacho. Hizo un poco de té caliente y lo puso en una taza. También calentó algo de leche para el bebé. Entró en la sala de descanso, y agarro un plátano que había llevado para su almuerzo. Después fue a la cocina, y encontró una barra de pan recién horneada que todavía estaba caliente, la puso en una bolsa, pero no antes de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo. No necesitaba ser agarrado robando, aunque no sería un gran problema para él.

Harry cogió su abrigo, y se lo puso. Se aseguró de que tenía todo lo necesario, y salió. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando puso un pie afuera. Estaba helado. Demasiado frío para que un bebé estuviera afuera. Una vez más, el corazón de Harry dolía.

Miró a ambos lados antes de apresurarse a cruzar la calle. Cuanto más se acercaba al muchacho, pudo ver que estaba lloriqueando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz roja por el frio, en claro contraste con su piel pálida. Aún así, Harry podía decir que era un muchacho bastante atractivo. Sólo necesitaba un poco de amor y atención. Por Dios, ¿en que estaba pensando? Se regaño mentalmente a sí mismo, necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pensó, antes de oír los gemidos del bebé. El pobre.

De una vez por todas, se detuvo frente el muchacho. Harry sonrió. "¡Hola!"

El muchacho levanto la vista hacía el.

Louis estaría mintiendo si digiera que ese muchacho no era precioso. El viento soplaba sus rizos castaños, tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde. Se veía como un dios. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le estaba hablando?

Logró decir un áspero: "Hola." Antes de volver a mecer a Mason para tratar de calmarlo.

Harry se limitó a sonreír aún más cuando escuchó la respuesta del muchacho, que lo impulsó a seguir adelante. 

"Soy Harry, trabajo en la panadería de enfrente. Sé que hace mucho frio aquí fuera, y veo que tu y su bebé están enfermos…así que yo solo quería ayudar…" Comenzó, inseguro de si el muchacho iba a aceptar su ayuda.

Louis levantó una ceja, un poco confundido, pero de todos modos asintió con la cabeza. 

"Está bien." Dijo, esperando a ver lo que este muchacho Harry iba a decir.

Harry se arrodilló y primero sacó las bebidas. "El de la tapa negra es té caliente para ti, y el que tiene la tapa blanca es leche caliente para tu bebé..." Murmuro mientras le daba las dos bolsas. "Hay plátano en una, y pan en la otra. El pan está recién horneado, y caliente. Sé que no es mucho, pero sé que todo ayuda." 

Louis vio como Harry le daba las bolsas y bebidas, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

"Oh…no se…no sé qué decir." Murmuró. Eso era lo más amable que alguien hubiera hecho por él. "Gracias...muchísimas gracias." Trato de no empezar a llorar mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Harry miró como los ojos azules tristes del muchacho se llenaron de sorpresa, y luego volvió a sonreír. "No hay problema, en serio. Te veo por aquí todos los días, y quería ayudar con algo." Él respondió.

Louis tomo la taza que tenía la leche para Mason, antes de llevarla a los labios de su bebé. "Esto es mucho más que algo pequeño...gracias..." Murmuró y miró a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Trata de mantenerte caliente esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Louis asintió una vez más, centrándose de nuevo en darle de beber a Mason primero.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, pero se detuvo antes de irse demasiado lejos. Se dio la vuelta, y miró al muchacho. "Si me permites la pregunta, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?" Preguntó.

Louis lo miró de nuevo, y luego a Mason. "Soy Louis, y él es Mason." Las comisuras de su boca formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y después si cruzó la calle para volver a la panadería. Louis y Mason. Los nombres eran perfectos. Sabía que tenía que ayudar a Louis y Mason aún más.


	3. De decisiones y el hogar

Una vez que Harry volvió al trabajo, todo en lo que podía pensar era Louis y Mason, y en toda la ayuda que necesitaban.

Había visto cual enfermizo y delgado se veía Louis, y sabía que le daría la mayor parte de la comida a Mason. Ambos parecían estar enfermos, así que Harry pensó en ir a la tienda después del trabajo.

Le hablo a Liam sobre su encuentro con Louis, y de cómo planeaba ayudarlo tanto como pudiera. Aunque Liam parecía algo confundido, y le dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que estaba haciendo. 

"Algunas personas sin hogar no son muy confiables." Le había dicho.

Harry rodó los ojos y continuó trabajando. Sabía que Zayn, el novio de Liam, sería mucho más comprensible. A Zayn le encantaba ayudar a la gente. Su familia era rica, y casi siempre donaba a la caridad. Incluso hasta tuvo problemas con sus padres debido a que donaba demasiado dinero.

Sí, eso haría. Harry le pediría a Zayn un poco de ayuda. 

⋠∞⋡

Tan pronto cuando salió de la panadería, llamó a Zayn.

"Hey Z, necesito tu ayuda con algo." Exclamó tan pronto cuando Zayn contesto el teléfono. 

Harry le explicó todo acerca de su plan de ayudar a Louis y Mason. Zayn ni siquiera dudó en acompañarlo a la tienda, y en poner algo de dinero para comprar algunas cosas para ellos.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la tienda, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que comprar. Finalmente, decidieron caminar por los pasillos de la sección de bebés. Cogieron ropa de invierno, calcetines, pañales, chupetes y mantas. Cuando fueron a la sección de comidas para bebés, una señora regordeta que estaba de chusma les habló.

"Creo que ambos hacen una hermosa pareja." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no…no somos pareja." Harry aclaró, mientras miró a la mujer, después a Zayn, y de nuevo a ella.

"¿A no? ¿Y porque tienen tantas cosas para bebés?" La mujer frunció el ceño mientras miraba los numerosos objetos de bebés en el carrito.

"Bueno…es que estamos ayudando a un muchacho sin hogar, y que tiene un bebé pequeño." 

"Oh. ¿Ustedes son amigos del muchacho?"

"No."

"¿Conocidos, entonces?"

"Tampoco." 

"¿Y porque hacen esto?" La mujer les preguntó.

Harry no supo que responder. La mujer tenía razón, no conocía a Louis, ni siquiera era su amigo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Zayn se le adelanto.

"Mire señora, ni siquiera la conocemos y no tenemos porque darle explicaciones. Así que si es tan amable, vallase a meterse en los problemas de su verdulero." 

"Desubicado." La mujer le respondió.

"Vieja chusma." Zayn replicó.

La señora se dio la vuelta, y le regalo una mirada gélida a Zayn. Zayn estuvo a punto de levantarle el dedo del medio pero Harry lo detuvo.

"¡Zayn!"

"¿Qué?" Zayn se encogió de hombros. "Ella comenzó. Yo se lo pedí amablemente." Dijo con voz inocente.

"Como digas." Harry rodo los ojos. "Ahora, sigamos."

⋠∞⋡

Después de salir del supermercado, fueron a una farmacia cercana para comprar medicinas para el resfriado de Louis y del bebé.

Zayn insistió en comprar también algunos bocadillos y cosas para Louis, por lo que terminó comprando algunas pequeñas bolsas de aperitivos que Louis podría comer. Además, compraron una manta extra que Louis definitivamente necesitaba.

Satisfecho con sus compras, Harry llevó a Zayn a su casa, y después fue a su apartamento.

Una vez que Harry aparcó, dejó las bolsas en el coche y entró, agradecido de que su casa estuviera caliente...algo que Louis no tenía. Decidió que le iba a llevar todas las cosas mañana, y luego se fue a descansar.

Pero, todavía no podía quitar a Louis de su mente. El hecho de que estaba durmiendo en un callejón sucio y frío con un pequeño bebé, y embarazado...no era justo.

A lo largo de la noche, la mente de Harry siempre volvía a pensar en Louis, no importa lo que hiciera. Cuando estaba haciendo la cena, pensó en cómo Louis probablemente estaba muerto de hambre. Cuando se duchó, pensó en que Louis no había tenido un buen baño caliente desde hacía tiempo. Cuando veía la televisión, pensó en que Louis no tenía la oportunidad de ver películas como él. Cuando se acostó en su cálida y suave cama, pensó en Louis, quien estaba tirado en suelo con frío, y enfermo.

Todo eso hizo que Harry se sintiera aún peor. Quería ayudar tanto, y esperaba que Louis aceptara su ayuda. Había aceptado la comida y bebidas, así que probablemente aceptaría más... ¿verdad?

Pero Harry sabía que eso no era suficiente. Tenía que hacer algo más por Louis... ¿pero exactamente qué?

El trabajo de Harry era agradable, le encantaba. No ganaba mucho dinero, pero él tenía una vida decente, y su madre le ayudaba a pagar sus cuentas y otras cosas.

Tal vez, ¿podría seguir comprando cosas para Louis? Dependiendo de si Louis aceptaba lo que Harry ya le había comprado.

Bueno, tendría que pensarlo mejor por la mañana.

⋠∞⋡

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó, desayunó y luego fue directo al trabajo. Iba mucho más temprano de lo normal, pero quería tener un poco de tiempo extra para estar con Louis.

Cuando aparcó, agarró todas las bolsas, y vio que Louis y Mason estaban en su lugar habitual en el edificio de enfrente.

Louis parecía aún más enfermo que ayer, se veía pálido y cansado. Pero Harry pudo ver que Mason tenía un poco más de vida en él, ya que Louis luchaba para mantenerlo quieto mientras se retorcía en sus brazos sonriendo y balbuceando con entusiasmo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, Harry sintió de nuevo ese dolor tan familiar en su corazón. Recibió varias miradas extrañas de la gente, ya que llevaba tantas bolsas, pero Harry no les prestó atención.

Al acercarse a Louis, este levantó la cabeza, y sonrió al ver que era el muchacho de la sonrisa con hoyuelos del día anterior. 

Harry lo saludó torpemente antes de sonreír. "Buenos días, Louis y Mason. Hice…algunas compras anoche, y… te he traído algunas cosas." Dijo alegremente.

Louis inclinó la cabeza. "¿Todo esto es para nosotros?" Preguntó, completamente confundido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sip. Hay cosas para el bebé, aperitivos, medicina, comida, y también algunas cosas para ti." Murmuro antes de arrodillarse y extender una mano a Mason, quien la tomó en sus diminutas manos, y se rió.

Louis volvió a mirar las bolsas, y después a Harry. "Harry...no tienes por qué hacerlo…" 

"Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Sé que el pan y el té no fueron suficientes." Harry le interrumpió.

Louis inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "Lo que hiciste ayer por mi fue más que suficiente. Y esto es...muchísimas gracias. Yo no me lo merezco." Murmuró. 

Harry frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que sí. Lo mereces más que nadie. Sentarte aquí en las calles todos los días. Eres fuerte para hacer eso...y tú también, pequeño hombrecito." Harry sonrió cuando Mason también sonrió.

Antes de levantarse, acarició la cabeza de Mason, y palmeó el hombro huesudo de Louis. "Volveré, te lo prometo. Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, así que adiós, y...disfruta de todo." 

Louis sonrió. "Gracias de nuevo, Harry." Le dijo, antes de empezar a buscar en las bolsas, Mason hacía lo mismo con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros mientras regresaba a la panadería.

⋠∞⋡

Cuando su turno termino, y regresó a casa, una idea brillante lo golpeó de pronto. Tenía una habitación vacía, y el estaba muy solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sabía que era una locura, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Harry iba a traer a Louis y Mason a vivir con él.


	4. Hospital

Al día siguiente, Harry llamó a su jefe y le pidió el día libre, alegando que estaba "enfermo". Al parecer le creyó, y le dijo que mejorara pronto.

Entonces le envió un texto a Zayn, pidiéndole que viniera tan pronto como pudiera, y también le preguntó a su amigo, Niall, que viniera también. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para arreglar habitación extra para Louis y Mason.

⋠∞⋡

Estaba en la mitad de su desayuno, cuando alguien golpeó en la puerta.

Se levantó y corrió para abrir la puerta. Era Zayn. 

Zayn sonrió y lo saludó alegremente. 

"Así que, Harry...dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con el muchacho sin hogar, ¿verdad?" Zayn lo cuestionó.

Harry se ruborizo. "Tal vez." Murmuró. "De hecho, sí. Escucha, yo quiero que se quede conmigo. Él está embarazado, está helando afuera, y tiene un bebé pequeño. Tengo que ayudarlo, no puedo dejarlo así. Necesito tu ayuda y la de Niall para que me ayuden a arreglar la habitación extra que tengo, una habitación para él." 

"Liam me conto todo acerca de tu obsesión con él. Pero está bien. Esta es la primera vez que te veo tan interesado en alguien. Debe gustarte." 

Harry resopló. "No lo sé. Es…algo atractivo. Incluso todo sucio como está. Y por lo que veo es agradable. Necesita ayuda, así que yo se la proporcionare, ya que nadie más parece querer hacerlo." 

"Eres una buena persona, Harry." Zayn murmuró.

Harry sonrió. No supo que más decir hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Harry fue a abrirla, solo para ver a Niall envuelto en un gran abrigo.

"¡Está helando afuera!" Se quejó mientras entraba. "Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para hacerme venir." Harry dejo escapar una risita. No importaba lo mucho que fingía estar enojado, se veía adorable. Tenía las mejillas y nariz roja por el frio, y con la capucha del abrigo se veía como un duende.

"Gusto en verte a ti también, Niall."

"Bueno, ¿para qué querían mi hermosa presencia?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Zayn se rió entre dientes. "Harry va a traer a un muchacho sin hogar a vivir con él." 

Niall alzó una ceja. "¿De verdad?" Pregunto mientras miro a Harry.

"Si, ya lo he decidido." Respondió.

"Okey. Si eso es lo que quieres, me apunto." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decirme que es una locura o algo así?"

"Nop."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Quién eres, y que has hecho con Niall?" 

Niall se rio. "Es que creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que haces."

Zayn asintió. "Sí, creo que Harry sabe lo que está haciendo." 

Harry los miro. No sabía que haría sin ellos. "Wow, gracias chicos. Agradezco su apoyo." 

Después de ofrecerles algo para comer, los llevo a su habitación extra.

"Está bien muchachos, tenemos que mover todas estas cosas, y luego tenemos que ir a comprar otras cosas." Niall y Zayn asintieron, y comenzaron a recoger cajas y moverlos.

Pronto, la habitación quedo vacía, además de una cómoda que Harry pensó que podría poner algunas cosas en ella.

Harry había hecho una lista de todo lo que necesitaban, y esta vez entró en la tienda sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

En primer lugar, fueron y se abastecieron de alimentos para bebés, baberos, biberones, tazones y cucharas para bebés, pañales y toallitas. Después Harry insistió en la ropa. Consiguieron pequeños trajes, zapatos, una chaqueta, y más calcetines.

Finalmente, escogieron una cuna para Mason, a pesar de que Harry sabía que sería más para el nuevo bebé. Harry realmente no sabía por qué estaba planeando cosas para el nuevo bebé, pero que esperaba que Louis se quedara el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera ayudarlo con él o ella.

Entonces, cargaron todo en el coche. Luego fueron a una tienda diferente, y compró un poco de champú, cepillo de dientes, y algunos otros artículos de tocador para Louis.

Harry sabía que su madre tenía un colchón extra, así que la llamaría, con el pretexto de que algunos amigos se quedarían con él.

⋠∞⋡

Llegaron a su casa dos horas más tarde, y empezaron a desempaquetar todo. Zayn y Niall armaron la cuna, mientras que Harry acomodo lo demás.

Harry dejó un espacio en la habitación para la cama de Louis, y si Louis venía antes, lo dejaría dormir Louis en su propia cama.

Durante la cena, Harry les explicó a Niall y Zayn toda la situación de Louis, y lo culpable que se sentía con dejarle vivir en las calles.

Niall y Zayn intercambiaron miradas. "Harry, obviamente te has enamorado de este chico Louis, y todos sabemos que amas a los bebés." Niall exclamó. 

Harry se sonrojó.

Zayn sonrió. "Bueno Harry, creo que es bastante agradable lo que estás haciendo...creo que Louis va a disfrutar estar contigo. Además, no es como si tu familia estuviera corta de dinero. Eres capaz de pagar por todo esto." 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Su madre tenía un montón de dinero. "Sí...me siento raro al decir que estoy atraído por él. Pero de un modo extraño, lo estoy." Dijo. "Su pequeño bebé Mason, es la cosa más adorable que jamás haya visto. Y Louis…él es tan inocente. Vi su letrero que dice que estaba en una relación abusiva. Debió ser dañado." 

Zayn frunció el ceño. "Eso es horrible." Murmuró. 

Niall suspiró. "Sí. La gente que hace eso a otras personas, deberían ir a la cárcel. Espero que pueda volver a su vida, con tu ayuda, Harry." 

Harry sonrió un poco, pero luego volvió a comer.

⋠∞⋡

Una vez que Zayn y Niall se hubieron ido, limpió y se fue a admirar la habitación que habían hecho para Louis y Mason. Era maravillosa, de verdad. Esperaba que a Louis le gustara.

Claro, tal vez Harry iba a parecer espeluznante, pidiéndole a Louis que se vaya a vivir con él. Pero también sabía que no había manera de Louis pudiera rechazar la oferta. Era un buen lugar para vivir, comer y dormir. No había manera de que le fuera a decir que no.

Harry estaba viendo un programa de televisión, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era Liam. "Hey Li, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Harry, nos vemos en el hospital de la ciudad." Liam se oía nervioso y preocupado.

Al instante Harry se despabiló. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido?" Por su mente pasaban las peores cosas posibles.

Liam exhaló. "No, yo no. Es Louis, yo le traje al hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

"Es Louis…yo le traje al hospital."

A Harry le tomo sólo un momento digerir esas palabras, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Liam estado diciendo. Cuando lo hizo, su corazón se hundió.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le paso?" Harry exclamó. Salió como un rayo de la cama para buscar su chaqueta y zapatos, incluso antes de que Liam le respondiera.

Liam balbuceo en la otra línea. Al parecer quería tener cuidado al hablar. "Él está muy enfermo. Yo salía de la panadería cuando lo vi…y él…simplemente se derrumbó y…Harry, tengo que colgar. Ven tan pronto como puedas." Colgó.

Harry escuchó el sonido muerto, antes de entrar en pánico. Sabía que Louis estaba enfermo, pero, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? ¿Qué pasaba con Mason y el bebé? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Y si ellos…?

No. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero trataba de no pensar en cosas malas. Rápidamente se precipitó a buscar sus llaves, y salió de su casa. Hacía frío, como siempre, pero lo ignoró. No podía pensar en nada más que en Louis y Mason.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Por suerte no había mucho tráfico, lo que le ayudo considerablemente.

Una vez que Harry llegó al hospital, aparcó y prácticamente saltó del coche.  


Corrió hacia las puertas de la sala de emergencias, tratando de encontrar a Liam en el lío de gente. 

Finalmente lo vio a hablando con una enfermera, Louis y Mason no estaban a la vista. Así que corrió hacía él. 

"Li, ¿ellos están bien?" Preguntó exasperado. 

Liam lo miró con preocupación genuina en su rostro. "No lo sé. Se los llevaron, Louis no podía ni caminar, y tuvo que ir en una silla de ruedas." 

De pronto Harry sintió que todo en la habitación le daba vueltas. Se le nublo la vista, y necesitaba aire, o de lo contrario de desmayaría o vomitaría. Pero no le paso ninguna de las dos cosas. Sino que perdió el equilibro, y hubiera caído al suelo si Liam no lo hubiera atrapado.

"Hey, ¿Harry, estás bien? Ven, siéntate." Liam le ayudó a sentarse en unos de los bancos en la sala de espera, y se sentó a su lado.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara. "El pobre." Susurró y negó con la cabeza. "Yo sabía que estaba enfermo, pero tan sólo pensé que era un resfriado." Dijo en voz baja.

Liam le puso una mano en el hombro. "Harry, ni siquiera trates de culparte por esto. No es culpa de nadie." 

"Lo sé. Es que siento que pude haber hecho algo para ayudarlo, pero solo que no lo hice a tiempo. Imagínate que hubiera pasado ni lo hubieras encontrado, el podría haber…" Harry se detuvo. Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase.

"Harry, tu lo has ayudado muchísimo. Veras que todo va a estar bien." Liam trataba de reconfortarlo. Sabía lo mucho que Harry se había encariñado con ese muchacho Louis, y en verdad esperaba que estuviera bien.

⋠∞⋡

Ambos se quedaron en la sala de espera en silencio. Liam le había enviado a Zayn un mensaje de texto diciendóle que no lo esperara despierto ya que iba a llegar tarde, y aunque no tenía que hacerlo, insistió en venir para hacerles compañía. 

Media hora más tarde, Zayn llegó con café. Harry lo bebió con gusto para mantenerse despierto y a la vez caliente. 

Pasó otra media hora antes de que una enfermera se les acercara. Era la misma enfermera con la que Liam había estado hablando momentos antes.

Liam se puso de pie. "¿Cómo están?" Preguntó.

La enfermera miró al archivo de Louis. "Bueno, el niño tenía sólo un resfriado, y lo estamos cuidando y alimentando. Usted será capaz de verlo pronto." Aparentemente pensaba que el niño era de Liam o algo así.

Luego continuó. "En cambio, el muchacho tiene una gripe bastante fuerte, sin mencionar el hecho de que está severamente desnutrido y deshidratado. Le pusimos suero, y también añadimos otro IV para ayudar al bebé, ya que no ha estado recibiendo los nutrientes necesarios. Vamos a hacerle una ecografía para comprobar que el bebé este bien. Pero por lo demás estará bien." 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Louis estaría bien. "Muy bien, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que quedarse?"

La enfermera se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que al menos dos noches." 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, gracias." Harry se pasó una mano por sus rizos. "¿Puedo…verlo?" Preguntó.

La enfermera asintió. "Sí, solo déjame ir a hacer una consulta con el médico. La medicina probablemente haga que este un poco mareado, pero creo que puedes ir a visitarlo." La enfermera se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Liam suspiró. "Menos mal que no es nada grave." Murmuró, y Zayn asintió con la cabeza.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. "Sí, pero al menos va a estar bien." 

Minutos después, Harry se puso de pie cuando la enfermera le indicó que lo siguiera.

La siguió por el pasillo, pasando por delante de muchas habitaciones. Cuando se detuvieron fuera de una sala, ella se fue en silencio. 

Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta, y vio a Louis. Estaba acostado en la cama, y se veía aún más pequeño de lo que era. Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era el muchacho, ya que nunca lo había visto de pie.

Louis estaba enganchado a vías intravenosas, un monitor cardiaco, y una máquina que controlaba su presión arterial. Su piel estaba pálida y sucia, había sido cambiado con una bata de hospital, que era demasiado grande para él. Sus brazos flacos y clavículas salientes eran evidentes, así como también su vientre, que era bastante grande.

Harry sintió ganas de llorar. Nadie merecía eso, pero sobre todo no Louis. Él lo veía como un ángel, sabía que Louis nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida. Harry lo sabía.

Harry se deslizó silenciosamente en una silla junto a la cama, y tomó una de las frías manos de Louis, que se veía pequeña en las suyas. El no tenía a nadie que estuviera con él, así que Harry lo estaría.

Louis fue abriendo los ojos, quizás porque sintió que alguien le agarró la mano. Se veía confundido, y miraba hacia el techo blanco de la habitación. 

Poco a poco, Louis volvió la cabeza hacía él. 

Harry sonrió levemente mientras Louis lo miraba. "Hola." Dijo tímidamente. "Me alegra ver que estás despierto." 

Louis soltó un pequeño gemido. "¿Dónde estoy?" Parpadeó un par de veces para ver mejor.

Harry suspiró. "En el hospital, te desmayaste, y mi amigo Liam te trajo. Tienes una gripe muy fea, y estás realmente muy deshidratado y esas cosas. Ellos van a ayudarte."

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que fue más como un sollozo. "¿Dónde está Mason? ¿El está bien?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Él tiene un resfriado, pero está bien, y estoy seguro de que lo van a traer pronto." 

"Okey." Louis dijo en voz baja. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó confundido. 

"Me preocupe, y vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien." Harry respondió.

"¿Te preocupaste por mi? ¿Porque?" La voz de Louis sonaba sorprendida.

"Bueno…es solo que…yo…creo que me importas, y sé que dirás que es una locura ya casi no te conozco y lo demás, pero el hecho de verte…así…me duele." Harry finalmente dijo lo que había estado cruzando por su mente desde hacía tiempo.

Louis lo miro con sus preciosos ojos azules, que parecían que iban a largase a llorar en cualquier momento. "Harry…yo…no tenías porque venir." Louis lo dijo con una tan voz tan quebrada que casi hizo que Harry quisiera llorar.

"No, sí tenía." Harry le apretó suavemente la mano.

"Gracias. Eres un chico muy dulce." Murmuró. 

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Louis bostezo.

Harry sonrió. "Estás cansado. Duerme un poco. Me dijeron que van a hacerte un ultrasonido para comprobar que tu bebé este bien." 

"De acuerdo, pero… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?" Le susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

Harry observó a Louis, y suspiró. "No te voy a dejar." Dijo en voz baja, aunque Louis probablemente no lo haya escuchado. Harry se quedó en su asiento, aun sosteniendo la mano de Louis.

⋠∞⋡

Harry debió de haberse quedado dormido también, porque una enfermera lo sacudió. Harry abrió los ojos, y vio a Mason en brazos de la enfermera. 

"Vine a traerlo con su padre." La enfermera le dijo. 

Harry miro a Louis, quien seguía durmiendo como un bebé. No quería despertarlo. "El está durmiendo, pero yo lo cuidaré."

"¿Estás seguro, cariño?" Preguntó.

"Eh, si."

La enfermera asintió, y coloco a un Mason medio dormido en su regazo.

"Llámame si necesitas ayuda con algo." Murmuró antes de irse.

Mason se agarró a su camiseta, y se apretó contra él para conciliar el sueño. Harry sonrió, y le frotó la espalda con dulzura. "Hola, pequeño."

Harry ya adoraba a Louis y Mason. Sólo esperaba que Louis aceptara su oferta de quedarse con él, y no volver a la calle.

Harry le preguntaría después de su ultrasonido. Así que se quedo sentado allí, sosteniendo a Mason, viendo a Louis, y pensando en su posible futuro con ellos, si él tenía suerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis pudo dormir durante una hora más, antes de que llegara un medico diciendo que había que despertarlo para el ultrasonido.

Harry asintió, y con cuidado de no despertar a Mason, que aún dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos, se inclinó hacia Louis, y apretó su mano. "Oye, Louis, tienes que levantarte. El doctor tiene que hacerte el ultrasonido." Dijo en voz baja.

No pasó mucho para que Louis se despertará. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se incorporó en la cama. Miro a Harry, a Mason, y después al médico.

Louis no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la facilidad con que Mason dormía en brazos de Harry, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y si, él lo dijo, Harry se veía muy bien con un bebé.

Pero Louis empujó esos pensamientos fuera de su mente. "Está bien." Dijo en voz baja.

Harry sonrió. "¿Quieres sostener a Mason?" Preguntó. 

Louis negó con la cabeza. "No, déjalo. Está tan tranquilo durmiendo contigo." Murmuró. "Harry, ¿te importaría quédate conmigo durante el ultrasonido?" Pregunto con timidez. Sabía que casi no conocía al chico, pero estar a su lado lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien. Le hacía sentirse seguro. "Solo si quieres, claro." 

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "Por supuesto. Me encantaría." 

"Bien, entonces vamos a empezar. Louis levántate la túnica, por favor." Él doctor anunció. 

Harry se apartó un poco para darle más espacio al doctor.

Louis asintió. Agradeció que todavía tuviera sus boxers puestos, y el doctor coloco el gel frío sobre su estómago. Miró a Harry con nerviosismo, quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Eso hizo que Louis se sintiera algo confiado, al menos Harry estaba con él.

El doctor apoyo el transductor sobre su vientre y comenzó a moverlo en busca del bebé. Poco tiempo después, una imagen apareció en la pantalla, y unos latidos llenaron la habitación.

Louis estiró la cabeza para ver mejor la pantalla, no se dio cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

El doctor sonrió. "El corazón del bebé suena perfectamente bien. ¿Te gustaría saber el sexo?" Le preguntó.

Louis asintió con emoción. "Sí, por favor." 

"Niña no es, asi que vas a tener otro niño, felicidades." 

Louis dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas. "¿Está seguro de que está bien, doctor?" Preguntó. Sabía que muchas cosas podían salir mal, y eso le asustaba, más bien le aterraba. 

El doctor asintió, y señalo la pantalla. "Bueno, es algo pequeño, pero aparte de eso parece estar bien. Ademas los medicamentos que te estamos suministrando ayudaran a fortalecerlo. Tengo entendido que no has estado recibiendo los nutrientes suficientes, Louis." El doctor lo reprendió. 

"Es algo complicado." La verdad era que no tenía ganas de estar contándole al doctor sus miserias personales. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

"Entiendo. Oh, mira, el bebé tiene su pulgar en la boca." El doctor sonrió, señalando la pantalla.

Louis no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita que se convirtió en un grito feliz. Se tapó la boca con la mano y se puso a llorar aún más. Su bebé estaba bien. Estaba bien. El alivio que sintió no tenia precio.

Harry no quería despertar a Mason, pero aún así se levantó, y se acercó a Louis arrastrando los pies para darle un abrazo, pensando que era lo que necesitaba.

Louis no dudó en abrazar a Harry, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro.

El doctor, aparentemente pensando que necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas, limpió su estómago, apagó la máquina, y se excusó fuera de la habitación.

Después de unos momentos, Louis finalmente se apartó de Harry secándose los ojos y la nariz. "Lo siento, yo… soy un llorón." Dijo con una mueca.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Descuida, no pasa nada. Felicitaciones por el bebé."

Louis puso sus manos sobre su estómago, y suspiró con voz temblorosa. "Gracias." Dijo en voz baja.

Harry observó a Louis, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Louis...quería preguntarte algo…" Se había decidido a preguntarle de una vez si quería irse a vivir con él, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Liam y Zayn entraron con una sonrisa. "Hola chicos." Saludo Liam. "El médico nos dijo que podíamos entrar, y queríamos ver como estaba Louis. Esperamos no interrumpir nada." 

Harry resopló. "No. A Louis acaban de hacerle el ultrasonido, y todo está bien." 

Liam asintió, mirando a Louis. "Hola Louis, soy Liam. Y este es mi novio, Zayn." Señalo a Zayn, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Louis les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Hola. Encantado de conocerlos. Harry me dijo que tú me trajiste, gracias Liam." 

Liam negó con la cabeza. "No tienes nada que agradecerme. Así que, ¿el bebé está bien?" 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sip, Louis descubrió que va a tener otro niño." 

Liam sonrió. "Felicitaciones."

"Aww, que lindo. Felicidades." Zayn exclamó. "Y tú." Zayn se volvió hacía Liam cruzándose de brazos. "¿Cuándo piensas darme un bebé?"

Liam rodo los ojos. "Zayn, ya hablamos de esto. No hagas una escena aquí."

"¿Qué no haga una escena? ¿Cómo quieres que no haga una escena cuando todo el mundo tiene bebés menos yo?" Exclamó indignado.

"Zayn…" Liam empezó a decir, pero Harry le interrumpió. 

"Esperen, ¿ustedes piensan tener hijos?" Harry preguntó incrédulo. Nadie le había dicho nada de eso. 

"Queremos una niña." Zayn le respondió sonriente. "Incluso ya hemos estado pensado algunos nombres y..."

"Zayn, te dije que todavía no es el momento. No estamos preparados para ser padres." Liam interrumpió.

"Tengo 23, estoy más que preparado para serlo." Dijo con firmeza.

"¿Y que si yo no lo estoy? No creo saber cómo cuidar a un niño." 

"Lo prometiste…"

"Sólo lo dije para complacerte. ¿De acuerdo? Cedí para que dejaras de hablar del tema de una maldita vez." 

Zayn le miró sin decir nada por unos segundos. "¿Sabes qué, Payne? ¡PRÚDRETE!" Gritó enojado.

"¡No es mi culpa que no esté preparado, Zayn! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar con una mujerzuela cualquiera para dejarla embarazada, y asi no me molestas más?! ¿Eh?" Gritó con el mismo tono. 

"¡Porque no me gustan las vaginas, retrasado! ¡Me gustan los penes!"

"¡Entonces ve a buscar una polla que te parta en dos y que logre dejarte embarazo! ¡¿Qué tal eso?! ¿Te gustaría eso, verdad?"

"¡No lo haré, porque yo no me acuesto con cualquiera!"

"Miren quien lo dice, ¡el rey de los putos!"

"¡Cierra tu maldita…!"

"¡Chicos!" Harry les interrumpió. "Están en un hospital, por favor. Ya dejen de gritar, Louis necesita descansar." Había estado contemplando la escena todo ese tiempo en silencio, al igual que Louis, pero decidió pararla.

"Lo siento, Louis. Harry." Zayn se disculpó. "No te atrevas a venir a buscarme, desgraciado." Le dijo a Liam para luego empujarlo, y salir corriendo por la puerta llorando.

La habitación se quedo en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Nadie sabía muy bien que decir, y Liam se había quedado en su lugar algo pálido. 

"Lamento eso, Zayn…el…está obsesionado con la idea de tener hijos, pero no entiende que yo aún no estoy listo, y...a veces eso lleva a una discusión. Lo único que quiero es verlo feliz, pero…pero…" Parecía que Liam iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Liam." Harry se acerco a su amigo con cuidado de no despertar a Mason, que milagrosamente seguía roncando a pesar de los gritos. "No pierdas el tiempo explicando. Ve tras él." Le instó.

"Gracias Harry." Liam le abrazo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando se detuvo de pronto. "Oh, fue un placer conocerte en persona, Louis." Y acto seguido echo a correr por el pasillo gritando el nombre de su novio.

"Tienes unos amigos…interesantes." Louis murmuró.

"Ni que lo digas." Harry respondió con una risita.

"¿Estarán bien, verdad? Porque pareció ser una discusión bastante importante." Pregunto Louis algo preocupado.

"Claro que si." Harry le aseguro. "Los conozco desde hace años. Más que seguro que terminaran teniendo sexo en el coche diciéndose mutuamente que se aman." 

"Entonces, Harry, ¿qué querías decirme?" Preguntó Louis.

Harry se sonrojó, y se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo. "Bueno... yo...yo quería saber si te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo." Antes de que Louis pudiera decir siquiera ‘pio’, volvió a hablar. "Sé que no soy más que un extraño, y entiendo si te parezco espeluznante, pero realmente no quiero que vuelvas a la calle con Mason. ¿Y qué harás si te pones en trabajo de parto y nadie te ayuda? Sólo quiero ayudar, y ver que tú y Mason estén a salvo. Tengo una habitación extra en mi casa. Zayn y otro amigo, Niall, me ayudaron a limpiarla, compramos cosas para el bebé, y cosas para ti. Sé que estoy siendo muy planificador, porque, ¿Qué pasa si no quieres venir? Bueno, esperaba que te gustaría...oh...lo siento...estoy divagando tonterías." 

Louis frunció las cejas mientras escuchaba a Harry. "¿En serio? ¿Me dejarías vivir contigo? ¿Asi nada más? Quiero decir, ¿no te aterra que pueda ser un loco o lunático?" 

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. No eres ese tipo de persona, eres bueno, Louis. Yo lo sé." Le aseguró.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay del dinero? No puedo permitirme vivir contigo gratis, sería…"

"Tengo un trabajo bien pagado, y mi madre me da dinero cuando lo necesito. Mi familia no está exactamente escasa de dinero. Te prometo que seré capaz de pagar por todo. ¿Te quedaras? Yo no sería capaz de perdonarme si te dejo ir de nuevo a la calle." 

Louis se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. No, el no sabía nada de Harry. No lo conocía. Pero Harry estaba siendo tan amable y servicial con él. Como nadie lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Louis no tenía nada que perder. Este era una gran oportunidad. Tendría un hogar, comida, un lugar donde dormir.

Así que después de un pequeño tiempo pensando, Louis asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí...me quedaré contigo. Muchas gracias, no sé cómo te pagare por todo esto." 

Harry se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza. "Quedarte conmigo y dejar que te ayude es suficiente para pagarme. Te lo prometo, tu vida va a mejorar."

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Harry. Sabía que eran sinceras, y confiaba en él. Alguien se preocupó lo suficiente como para ayudarlo. Y ese alguien era Harry. Se inclinó, y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, y también lo abrazo. Era el comienzo de una hermosa relación.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis se quedó en el hospital durante un total de tres días, antes de que se le permitiera salir. Los médicos le preguntaron dónde se quedaría, y él estuvo muy feliz de decir que iba a quedarse con Harry.

Louis disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Harry. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido la compañía de alguien más, aparte de Mason, y se sentía bien. Genial, de hecho.

Harry no quiso salir del hospital, e insistió en quedarse con él todo el tiempo, incluso había dormido en el sofá de su habitación. También insistió en que Louis le enseñara cosas sobre como cuidar a Mason, cómo alimentarlo, cambiarlo, etc. Harry estaba ansioso por aprender más sobre el cuidado de Mason, así sería capaz de ayudar a Louis.

Cuando Louis fue dado de alta, se le prescribió vitaminas prenatales para ayudar al bebé, medicamentos para ayudar a combatir la gripe, y debía regresar en un mes para chequear al bebé, y a él.

Harry agendo la cita en su teléfono en caso de que Louis no la recordará, y se encargó de tomar las prescripciones. Estaba todo listo para salir del hospital.

⋠∞⋡

Decir que Louis no estaba nervioso por ir a la casa de Harry sería una mentira, pero también estaba feliz. Y a Mason parecía agradarle Harry.

El viaje en el auto fue silencioso, y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los balbuceos o chillidos ocasionales de Mason, y alguna que otra ave. Era un día soleado hermoso, y casi no parecía que estaban en pleno invierno. A Louis le recordaba esos días felices de su tierna infancia, cuando salía a jugar al parque con sus hermanas. En esos días, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, y su vida solo consistía en ir a la escuela y sacar buenas calificaciones. Anhelaba volver a esa época, y olvidar todo el sufrimiento y la angustia vividos. Pero no podía.

Louis salió de sus pensamientos cuando el auto detuvo, y aparcó. 

"Bueno, bienvenido a casa." Harry le dijo con una sonrisa. "Eso sonó cursi. No debería haberlo dicho, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

Louis dejó escapar una risita. "No, está bien." 

Harry salió del coche, y luego lo ayudó a bajarse. Louis quiso quejarse, ya que no era un inválido, solo estaba embarazado, pero Harry sostenía que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo. Por lo que pudo conocerlo en el hospital, aprendió que Harry era una persona muy testaruda, y que nada de que lo digiera le haría cambiar de opinión, así que se resigno a dejarse ayudar. Cosa que tampoco era una tragedia.

"Harry, ¿vas a seguir tratándome como si no pudiera caminar?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba.

"Es que no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, órdenes del doctor." 

"De acuerdo." Louis le agarró del brazo, mientras en el otro llevaba a Mason. 

Una vez que Harry abrió la puerta y entraron, procedió a darle un recorrido por la casa. Le mostró dónde estaba la cocina, donde estaba la sala de estar, el baño, y el comedor. Después lo llevó a un gran patio, donde le dijo que podían comprar juguetes y otras cosas para Mason en el verano. Finalmente subieron por unas escaleras, y Harry lo llevó a su habitación. "Y esta, sería tu habitación." Dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Louis miró a su alrededor, y casi se largo a llorar ahí mismo, pero se aguanto porque no quería parecer más llorón de lo que ya era. "Esto…es…es perfecto, Harry." Dijo en voz baja, viendo todas las cosas de bebé, la cama, la cuna, un gran armario, una cómoda. Era incluso más que perfecto. Ni siquiera Jake había hecho tanto por él. Louis se dio la vuelta, y abrazo a Harry con su brazo disponible.

"Muchísimas gracias." Murmuró en su hombro. Harry sonrió, y le devolvió el abrazó. 

"De nada. Sé que faltan algunas cosas, pero yo esperaba que podamos ir a comprar las que faltan." 

Louis inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "No es necesario, tengo todo lo que necesito. En serio." No podía permitir que Harry le comprara más cosas, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él y Mason.

"De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me avisas. ¿Está bien?"

Louis asintió. "Por supuesto. No me hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, que alguien haría esto por mí." Murmuró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Quiero que tú y Mason, además de tu bebé, estén bien. Además me siento solo. Tener dos niños solo, y en la calle es duro. Yo te puedo ayudar."

Louis miró a Mason. "Lo sé. Estoy muy agradecido por ello." 

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, voy a dejar que te acomodes. Si quieres bañarte, usa el baño de abajo, es todo tuyo. Hay champú, gel de baño, jabón para bebés, toallas, un cepillo de dientes, hojas de afeitar...todo lo que necesites. Hay algo de ropa nueva en el armario." Sonrió. "Voy a preparar algo de cenar. Siéntete libre de ver la televisión, tengo muchas películas." Louis asintió con la cabeza, y Harry salió de la habitación.

Louis miró a Harry cerrar la puerta, y después miró a su alrededor. "Dios Mason, esto es increíble." Murmuró. Mason se rió, y se retorció en sus brazos. Louis lo sentó, y le dio algunos juguetes con los cuales jugar, antes de mirar en los cajones.

Vio toda la ropa para él, para Mason, los pañales, todo. Realmente Harry se había preocupado por él.

Era más de lo que había esperado. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba empezando a gustarle Harry. Su dulzura, su buen corazón, su amabilidad, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su risa, lo bueno que era con Mason...él era literalmente perfecto. Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Era el valiente caballero en armadura brillante que lo salvaría del temible dragón, para después vivir felices por siempre y tener hijos. No, se dijo a si mismo que dejara de soñar. Harry no estaba atraído por él, porque, ¿quién podría enamorarse de algo usado y miserable como él? Además de que ya tenía dos hijos. Prácticamente nadie. Jake se lo había dejado bien en claro.

Claro que Louis aún estaba nervioso, su última elección de amor no había sido nada buena. Pero Harry, parecía totalmente diferente a Jake...y era apuesto. Louis sonrió, y se sentó en la cama. Las mantas y sabanas eran suaves, y olían a rosas, asi como también las almohadas. No había dormido en algo tan cómodo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Miró a Mason, quien estaba jugando tranquilamente con un cochecito de carreras rojo. 

Decidió ducharse, y bañar a Mason después de la cena. Louis tosió, y luego se sentó con Mason en el suelo, con la esperanza de mantenerlo ocupado hasta la hora de la cena.

⋠∞⋡

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba en la cocina, preguntándose qué cocinar para Louis. No quería hacer nada pesado, pero también quería que se llenara. Así que después de meditarlo por un momento, decidió hacer pollo con arroz, algo que era delicioso y ligero a la vez.

Harry tarareaba mientras cocinaba, y básicamente se puso a bailar por toda la cocina. Estaba feliz sabiendo que Louis y Mason estaban allí con él, a salvo. Se sentía como si por fin estuviera en casa, por alguna extraña razón. Durante la cena, iba preguntarle a Louis cosas sobre él, por lo que así podría llegar a conocerlo mejor, y podría estar un paso más cerca de una amistad, o incluso más.

Estaba tan absorto con Louis, y estaba de tan buen humor, que se olvido por completo de Liam. No había tenido noticias de él en los tres días que se habían visto por última vez, y había empezado a preocuparse, porque Liam no era así. O él y Zayn estaban demasiado ocupados teniendo sexo de reconciliación, o algo había pasado. Trataría de llamarlo más tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guau, la comida huele bien." Louis comentó durante la cena. 

Harry sonrió. "Gracias. Es pollo y arroz. Es liviano, y delicioso a la vez. ¿Qué quieres para beber?" Preguntó.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Sólo agua, por favor." 

Harry asintió, y sirvió dos vasos de agua, uno para Louis, y otro para él. "¿Mason ya se durmió?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"Si, le di su leche y se quedó dormido con un tronco." Dijo con una risita. 

Harry también sonrió, y comenzaron a comer. "Vas a amar mi comida."

⋠∞⋡

Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que Harry decidió empezar una conversación. "Así que, Louis... ¿te importaría decirme tu apellido?" Trató de sonar lo más casual posible.

Louis levantó la vista de su plato, y miró a Harry. "Tomlinson. Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson." 

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas acerca de ti? Digo, solamente si quieres." Se apresuro a explicar.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros. "No hay mucho que contar. Yo tenía una vida normal, sólo me junte con la persona equivocada, y aquí estoy. Con un niño de diez meses, y con otro en mi vientre. Si no me hubieras ayudado, estoy bastante seguro de que no estaría vivo durante mucho tiempo más. La gripe, probablemente me habría matado, o al bebé."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no pienses en ello. Dime tus cosas favoritas...como que color te gusta, libro, película, esas cosas." Le ánimo.

Louis pensó por unos momentos. "Me gusta el color rojo, no tengo libro favorito, y no he visto una película en mucho tiempo. Tengo veintiún años, me encanta el fútbol, tengo cuatro hermanas, pero a estas alturas quizás mi madre haya tenido más hijos. Se tocar el piano, me gusta la música, y yo solía escuchar The Fray todo el tiempo."

Harry sonrió mientras escuchaba a Louis. "Bien, mi turno. Mi apellido es Styles y mi segundo nombre es Edward. Tengo diecinueve, y, obviamente, trabajo en una panadería. No me gusta estar solo, me encanta la música, y puedo tocar la guitarra. Me encantan las películas cursis, no me gusta leer, me encantan los niños, me encanta ayudar a la gente, y soy gay, también soltero."

Louis se sonrojó antes de asentir. "Interesante." Dijo en voz baja. "Soy gay también, si aún no lo has notado." 

Harry río ante las palabras de Louis. "Me lo imaginé. ¿Sería raro si te dijera que te encuentro muy atractivo?"

Louis fue tomado por improvisto y casi se ahogó con un pedazo de pollo. Se sonrojó aún más. "Bueno...ehh, gracias...creo. Tú también eres…atractivo. No entiendo cómo estás solo. Quiero decir, eres apuesto y agradable. Y muy divertido, así que pienso que es raro que estés solo."

Harry se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "La mayoría de los chicos con lo que estuve solo querían un compañero con quien follar." 

Louis frunció el ceño. "Oh, lo siento." 

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Confía en mí. Lo que pasó, tenía que pasar, además eso quedo en el pasado. Pero no hablemos de cosas deprimentes." 

Louis suspiró. "Bueno, ahora soy libre de mi pareja. Y tengo un hijo maravilloso, y otro en camino. Además, te conocí a ti. No creo que eso sea algo deprimente." Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, voy…voy a limpiar. Estoy seguro de que quieres ducharte y todo, ¿no?" 

Louis asintió. "Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda con los platos?" 

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, no, yo me encargó. Tú ve a ducharte. Tal vez más tarde podamos encontrar una película para niños en la televisión." 

El uso de la palabra "nosotros", le encantó, y no sabía porque. "Sí, eso estaría bien." 

⋠∞⋡

Una vez que Louis llegó al dormitorio, Mason seguía durmiendo. Con cuidado, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que ponerse para cuando saliera de la ducha, y escogió una pantalones deportivos azules viejos, y una camiseta roja descolorida. 

Agarró unos boxers, antes de ir hacía el cuarto al baño, y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. 

Abrió el agua caliente, y entró en la bañera. Louis primero lavó su cabello, quitando toda la suciedad que lo hacía ver grasiento y más oscuro de lo que era. Después enjabonó todo su cuerpo con jabón. No se había sentido tan limpio desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se quedó en la ducha durante unos veinte minutos, no quería gastar mucha agua, así que cerró el grifo y salió, agarrando una toalla con la cual envolverse. 

Louis se vistió, y la camiseta le quedaba enorme, debía de ser de Harry. Una vez que hubo terminado, agarró a Mason en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Harry estaba acomodando algunos cosas mientras tardeaba.

Harry se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, y le sonrió. "Hey, ¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó.

"No me había sentido tan bien desde hacía tiempo." Admitió.

"Tu cabello se ve más claro." Harry notó.

"Sí, creo que estaba más sucio de lo que creía." Murmuró.

"Bien… ¿aún sigue en pie la película?" Preguntó.

Louis asintió. "Claro, Harry."

Ambos fueron a sentarse en el sofá, y Harry, después de buscar y buscar, finalmente encontró una película para niños, que Mason ni siquiera parecía estar viendo.

Tiempo después, Mason se quedó dormido en el regazo de Louis, y Louis también terminó por quedarse dormido, pero con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry.

Harry volvió la cabeza para ver a Louis durmiendo, y sonrió ligeramente. Harry se quedó en esa posición durante un tiempo más, dejando a Louis descansar. Solo cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, lo sacudió suavemente.

"¿Louis? Vamos, es tarde. Te ayudaré a ir a tu cama." Harry murmuró. Louis despertó y asintió con la cabeza, aunque todavía estaba medio dormido.

Harry tomó a Mason en sus brazos, y luego ayudó a Louis a subir. Colocó a Mason en su cuna, y acostó a Louis mientras le acomodaba las mantas.

"Buenas noches, Louis." Susurró.

"Buenas noches." Louis murmuró antes de dormirse otra vez.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, y apagó la luz, antes de salir, y cerrar la puerta a medio camino.

Después hizo su camino hacia su habitación. Harry se despojo de su ropa, y subió a su cama. Se quedó dormido, pensando en Louis, contento con lo bien que la noche había ido.


	9. Chapter 9

En la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Louis y Mason. Ambos dormían pacíficamente, y era temprano, por lo que Harry salió en silencio de la habitación. 

Fue a la cocina, donde preparó algo de té, y unas tostadas. Estaba sentado desayunando en la barra, cuando por su mente pasó el nombre de Liam. Había intentado llamarlo varias veces la noche anterior, pero no había contestado. Era raro, y Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse por su amigo. 

Sacó su móvil, y marcó su número. Sonó un par de veces, antes de que Liam contestara. 

"Liam, hey. ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti en tres días. Espero que las cosas estén bien entre tú y Zayn."

Desde el otro extremo de la línea, el aliento de Liam era desigual, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"¡Él me dejó!" Exclamó entre sollozos. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Zayn te dejo? ¿Qué paso?" 

Liam hizo una pausa, y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de dejar escapar un sollozo.

"Liam, dime." Harry insistió.

"Cuando salí del hospital, no pude alcanzarlo porque se subió a un taxi. Asi que subí a mi coche, y conduje a toda prisa hasta nuestro apartamento. Cuando llegue, intente hacer las paces con él, pero volvimos a discutir, y las cosas se pusieron aún peores. El me llamo cobarde, yo le grite, y… ¡oh Harry! ¡Jamás me lo perdonare! Yo…le pegue. No puedo creer lo que hice, me descontrole. Lo aleje de mi."

A pesar de que Liam no había dejado de llorar en toda la conversación, Harry podía decir que comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte con esas últimas palabras.

"Demonios." Murmuró Harry. No tenía idea de que hubiera sido tan serio.

"Está en casa de Josh, y se niega a verme."

"Voy para allá, Li, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas nada estúpido." Le dijo Harry. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, pero pensó que tal vez podría ayudar.

"Está bien."

⋠∞⋡

Para el momento en el que Harry llegó al apartamento de Liam, estaba claro que había estado bebiendo, y las lágrimas seguían derramándose de sus ojos. 

"Oh, Li." Harry le susurró dándole un fuerte abrazo. No lo dejó ir hasta que Liam se alejó voluntariamente.

"¡Soy la persona más horrible del mundo!" Exclamó mientras agarró una media botella vacía de vino de la mesa, y tomó un buen trago de ella.

"Shhh, no Liam." Harry le hizo callar, y tomó suavemente la botella de su mano para ponerla de nuevo en la mesa. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del tajo que Liam tenía en la palma de su mano. Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te pasó en la mano?"

Harry vio como Liam se miró a sí mismo, buscando algún tipo problema."Oh." Murmuró, como si acabara de darse cuenta. "Zayn y yo rompimos algunos platos. No es nada serio." Le aseguró. 

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso entre ustedes?" Ofreció.

"No hay mucho más de lo que ya te dije, Haz." Liam se encogió de hombros, y se sentó en el sofá. Harry se sentó a su lado. "Zayn ha estado con el tema de adoptar a un niño desde hace meses. Nunca me he llevado bien con los niños, y yo le dije que aun no es el momento, que somos demasiados jóvenes, y que yo no estoy preparado. Pero ya sabes cómo es él. Es testarudo, y se empeña en conseguir lo que quiere. No ha parado de insistirme, y yo…no sé lo que me paso. Debí de haber perdido el control, o algo. Yo lo abofetee, y…empuje. Sabes que yo jamás le haría daño alguno."

"Lo sé, Li." Harry le puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé. Está en casa de Josh, y no quiere verme ni hablarme. Lo he intentado." Liam murmuró por lo bajo.

"Cielos, Liam. No puedo creer que no llamaras. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"No quería molestarte, estás ocupado con Louis." 

"Tu jamás serás una molestia. Eres mi amigo desde el kínder, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Siempre puedes contar conmigo."

"Gracias, Harry." Liam le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Louis?"

"Oh, geniales. Él es un buen muchacho, y es amable. Deberías ver como es con Mason. Y sus ojos, por dios, sus ojos, y su sonrisa…" Harry se detuvo, sonrojado. "Lo siento."

"Descuida. Al menos tú tienes a alguien con quien estar." Liam lo dijo con una voz tan quebrada, que Harry creyó que iba a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba ver a Liam así.

"Oye, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a casa, y comemos algo?" Sugirió. Tal vez sacando a Liam de la casa lo distraería por un tiempo.

"No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí."  
"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? Me refiero además de alcohol."

"No lo sé, creo que ayer por la mañana."

"Entonces está decidido, te vienes conmigo."

"Harry…"

"Nada de peros, ahora vámonos si no quieres que te cargue como a un niño pequeño."

⋠∞⋡

Cuando Louis despertó, entro en pánico cuando vio que Mason no estaba en su cuna.  
Salió de la cama, y se apresuró a bajar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando entro a la cocina, y vio a Mason siendo alimentado por Harry. Liam también estaba allí.

"Buenos días." Saludo.

Harry se dio la vuelta. "Oh, hola Lou. ¿Estás bien? Se te ve algo agitado." 

Louis se sonrojó un poco por el apodo. "Estoy bien. Es sólo que me desperté, y no vi a Mason, y me puse un poco nervioso." Murmuró.

"Oh, lo siento. No quise asustarte. Vi que Mason estaba despierto, así que decidí darle de comer. Espero que no te moleste." 

Louis sonrió, y se acercó a la mesa. "No, claro que no. Gracias por hacerte cargo de la bestia." 

Harry señaló la cocina. "Hay algunos huevos por si tienes hambre." 

Louis se arrastro hacía la cocina, y se sirvió unos huevos antes de sentarse junto a Liam. 

"Hola, Liam." Saludo.

"Hola, Louis."

"¿Te molestaría que lo vaya a cambiar?" Preguntó Harry.

Louis lo miró, y vaciló por un momento. "Ehh...seguro." 

Harry sonrió, y salió de la habitación con Mason en brazos. Louis tuvo que admitir que Harry se veía muy bien con un bebé.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo estás pasando con Harry?" Liam preguntó.

"Estupendo. No creo haberme sentido tan bien en toda mi vida." Murmuró. "¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Zayn?"

"Bueno, el y yo...nos peleamos, y él me dejo. "

"Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado."

"No es problema, en serio." Murmuró Liam.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por aproximadamente 3 minutos, y solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos.

"No lo dejes ir."

"¿Qué?" Liam se volvió hacía él con el ceño fruncido.

"A Zayn. No lo pierdas. No permitas que se aleje de ti, si en verdad lo amas."

"Él no quiere ni verme…"

"Liam, pelea por él. Pídele disculpas, dile que lo amas, dile que no puedes vivir sin él, que se yo." 

"Lo he intentado, y él…"

"No te rindas." Dijo con firmeza.

Liam se le quedo mirando como si lo estuviera viendo con nuevos ojos. "G-gracias. Por tu…ayuda."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú me salvaste, ¿recuerdas? Pudiste haberme dejado a morir allí, pero no, te detuviste y me ayudaste. Así que ahora yo voy a ayudarte a ti. ¿Dónde está Zayn? Vas a ir a buscarlo, y Harry y yo vamos a ir contigo."

"Louis, en serio aprecio tus intenciones, pero…"

"Nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión." Le interrumpió Louis.

"Eres de igual de testarudo que Zayn." Liam sonrió con nostalgia. 

"De nada." Louis también sonrió.

⋠∞⋡

Para cuando Harry volvió poco después, con un Mason cambiado e impecable, se encontró con Liam y Louis riendo, y charlando amistosamente. De pronto se sintió un completo extraño en la habitación.

"Hola, chicos. ¿Me perdí de algo?"

"No. Solo que tu y yo vamos a acompañar a Liam a recuperar a Zayn." Louis le dijo sonriente.

"Oh, está bien…esperen, ¿Qué?" 

Ambos dejaron escapar una risita ante la cara de confusión de Harry. 

"Vamos a ayudarlo a recuperarlo yendo a la casa de Josh."

"Cielos, ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?" Harry murmuró con una risa. 

"Entonces, ¿te apuntas?" Preguntó Louis.

"Por supuesto."


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Y Liam?" Louis entro a la sala de estar, donde Harry estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Mason. Pero no había señal alguna de Liam. 

Harry levantó la cabeza hacía él. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna escena. 

"Lo mande a casa a para que se diera una ducha y arreglara. Le dije que si quiere recuperar a Zayn, no debería verse como un vagabundo." Harry dejó escapar una risita con su última frase. "¿Quieres el osito, Mason? ¿Lo quieres?" Harry se volvió a Mason mientras sostenía un oso de peluche en la mano. "Buen chico." 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras que Harry jugaba con Mason, y Louis se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis le estaba mirando, se detuvo y lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Tú, con Mason. Es algo lindo." 

"Oh,… gracias. Es que los niños me aman." Harry se ruborizo. "Escucha, pensé que más tarde podríamos ir a comprar algunas cosas más." Harry aclaró.

"Oh, no, en serio Harry. No necesito nada. Pero gracias por la oferta." Louis le aseguro.

"Vamos, será divertido. Ademas es un lindo día para salir." 

"No quiero que gastes más dinero en mi."

"Louis, el dinero no es un problema, ya te lo dije. ¿Qué dices, vienes?"

"De acuerdo." Louis aceptó. ¿Qué cosa podría pasar?

⋠∞⋡

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Harry lo ayudó a bajarse, y a acomodar a Mason en el carrito.

"¿Quieres que empuje el carrito?" Preguntó Harry. 

Louis negó con la cabeza. "Te lo agradezco, pero quiero hacerlo yo, asi puedo apoyarme en el." Louis sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de las sección de bebes. Había tantas cosas diferentes, que a Harry le sorprendía. Pero también era muy emocionante, ya que Harry estaba feliz de ayudar a Louis con el nuevo bebé.

Las cosas iban muy bien, e hicieron caso omiso de las miradas que algunos les daban, hasta que Louis se detuvo en seco cuando una voz desconocida murmuró: "Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?"

Louis se dio la vuelta, y abrió los ojos como platos. Allí estaba Jake, con una chica rubia a su lado. Por supuesto, ella estaba sosteniendo su estómago. Su estómago hinchado. La sonrisa satisfecha de Jake era amplia. 

Harry dio un paso adelante. "Louis, ¿Quién es este tipo?" Le preguntó, mirando desconfiado a Jake.

Louis no podía hablar, sentía que su garganta se cerraba cada vez más.

Jake sonrió. "¿Qué pasa, Louis? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Se burlo, mientras le murmuró a la chica a su lado que fuera a otro pasillo. 

"Claro, Jake." La chica murmuró antes de irse.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Jake? ¿Acaso ese era el ex de Louis? ¿El novio abusivo? "Hey, no hay necesidad de ser grosero." 

Jake resopló. "¿Quién es este, Louis? ¿Tu nuevo compañerito de juegos? ¿Vas a utilizarlo a él también?" Preguntó con una risa.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Soy Harry. Y creo que soy el único que se preocupa por él. Debes ser el hipócrita que lo echó a la calle." Dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Jake se cruzó de brazos. "¿Acaso…estás celoso, amigo? ¿No te gusta el hecho de que yo haya estado dentro de tu juguetito de circo antes que ti?" Susurró con picardía.

Harry apretó los dientes. "Te recuerdo, que eres el padre de sus dos hijos. Así que ten más respeto."

Jake parpadeó un par de veces, antes de soltar una carcajada ruidosa. "Dudo que esos niños sean míos. Ese fenómeno de ahí se acostó con muchos de mis compañeros. Es un maldito lamedor de pollas." Exclamo mientras señalaba a Louis.

Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia él, pero Louis lo agarró del brazo. "No lo hagas, por favor." Le pidió en un susurro, mientras luchaba por controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Ver a Jake le traía recuerdos que preferiría olvidar. Los golpes, los insultos, las violaciones…

Harry se relajo en su toque, y lo miro. Después miró a Jake. "Vete. Ahora. No vuelvas a hablar con Louis de nuevo." Amenazo. 

Jake resopló. "Bien, me iré. Espero que los maricones sean felices juntos. Ah, y asegúrate de usar protección. Obviamente, la prostituta puede quedar embarazado con facilidad." Murmuró antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Harry miró sacudió la cabeza. "Idiota." Murmuró.

Para su horror, ese fue el momento en el cual su cuerpo eligió romperse, y las lágrimas ahora caían de sus ojos mientras se estremecía en sollozos. Harry lo envolvió en sus grandes brazos. "Por favor, no llores, Lou. Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto. Vamos a darnos prisa, y luego volvemos a casa, ¿sí?" 

Louis se secó los ojos, y asintió. "Está bien." Dijo en voz baja.

Los dos terminaron las compras con bastante rapidez, y estuvieron de vuelta en la casa en menos de una hora.

Louis puso a Mason a dormir una siesta, y se fue a sentar con Harry a la sala de estar.

"Harry, sobre lo de antes..." Comenzó a decir. "Lo siento...yo no... yo solo..." Murmuró con torpeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Lou, está bien. Ese era él, ¿verdad? ¿Tu ex novio abusivo?" 

Louis asintió cabizbajo. "Sí, ese era él." 

Harry suspiró. "Ese tipo es un idiota sin cerebro. No deberías escuchar nada de lo que diga. Tú eres literalmente perfecto. Cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerte." Murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Louis.

Louis suspiró temblorosamente. "Yo...yo lo sé. Es que es…muy difícil." Dijo en voz baja, y se acurrucó en el costado de Harry.

Harry asintió, pasando una mano por el cabello de Louis. "Shhh. Sólo relájate. Yo estoy aquí para ti."

Louis cerró los ojos. "Gracias." 

Louis pronto se quedó dormido, presionado contra Harry.

Harry no se movió, no quería molestar a Louis, por lo que sólo se quedó sentado en el sofá, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Él realmente estaba ayudando a Louis, y se sentía muy bien.

Harry mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de Louis, y se quedó dormido también, acurrucado al chico más pequeño. Era algo a lo que podía acostumbrase.


End file.
